Wringing mops are well known in the art. Typically, wringing mops utilize a replaceable sponge head that can be thrown away when worn and replaced with a new one. The wringing mops with replaceable sponge heads that are known in the art provide limited utility because the sponge head is limited to a single configuration. Although different wringer mops may have differently configured sponge heads, the sponge head for each different mop is limited to a particular configuration to ensure that the sponge head operates with the respective mop wringer.
However, no one configuration for a mop head is flexible enough to meet the variety of cleaning tasks typically encountered in either a residential or commercial setting. Therefore, to accomplish all of the cleaning tasks, one must utilize a variety of separate cleaning devices.
The known wringing mops with replaceable heads generally have numerous separate mechanical parts used for mounting and wringing the sponge head. These various separate parts cause an increase in manufacturing costs as well as an increase in the cost of assembling the mop.